


Heartbreaker

by captainsorders



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsorders/pseuds/captainsorders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you do it?" he asked, looking into her eyes. His blue eyes showed curiosity, coldness and slight anger, all directed towards her. He made her feel small and breakable, which she wasn´t used to feeling.</p><p>"Do what?" she answered, trying to get more time to make up an answer for the question that she knew would come next.</p><p>"This.. This playgirl thing you got going on. Having sex with people only to leave in the morning and never call them again, shamelessly flirting with everyone you meet, doing drugs and getting drunk almost every night.. Why?" Steve´s gaze was hard, never faltering, and it made goosebumps appear on her forearms. Eleanor shifted, put her elbows on her thighs, rubbed her hands together and finally broke eye contact.</p><p>After a while of opening and closing her mouth, still trying to form an answer, she looked up at him again, rubbed her eyelid with her finger before finally answering. "We all have our demons, Cap. We just have different ways of calming them," And with that, she left, making Steve even more confused than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

the first chapter should be up in a few days // changed the summary because I hated the first one


End file.
